


Just Like Old Times

by Dandelionsheart



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:21:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28009896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dandelionsheart/pseuds/Dandelionsheart
Summary: It's Louis' birthday and Harry flies back from LA with Taylor.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 8





	Just Like Old Times

**Author's Note:**

> Posting works from my old tumblr so all my works are together. Written circa 2012 so that should be explanation enough.

11:50. That was the current time in London, and Louis was sitting at home alone. Harry was in L.A. with none other than Ms.Taylor Swift. Stupid management. They were always splitting up Louis and Harry, but this time they took it too far. It was going to be his damn birthday for christs sake and he was completely and utterly alone.

KNOCK

‘Could he really be here? Did he leave that blonde bimbo to finally be with me?’ Louis thought to himself, but to his dismay it was only Eleanor. He opened the door to let her in, because he at least wanted to celebrate his birthday with someone; even if it wasn’t Harry.

“Hey love,” She said cheerily walking into the apartment.

“Hey El. D’you get some good shots?”

“Yeah, I even stopped to take a picture with some girl so the paps could see.”

“Great, thanks.”

~

Contrary to what everyone thought, Louis and Eleanor got along great. No, they weren’t actually dating, but that doesn’t mean that he despised the girl. He understood that she was only doing her job. He quite enjoyed hanging out with her and the company she brought him. And she understood that sometimes, he just wanted to be with Harry. She’d hold onto his arm and whisper things in his ear to help him get through the day by telling him that he always went home to Harry, and that he’d always come home to Louis too. But in New York, it was the worst.

Louis never actually understood why Harry would blow up at Eleanor when she occasionally ‘got too touchy’ but Louis never thought anything of it. He always said that Harry was overreacting and that she was just doing her job, and if she didn’t then they really couldn’t be together. But when he saw that Taylor and Harry were hanging out that day, he just broke. The love of his life was out with some other girl and now he could no longer get mad at Harry when he blew up at Eleanor because he’s pretty sure that he wanted to tear Taylor limb from limb. Though he couldn’t completely blame her; she had no idea that he and Harry were together in the first place. Or even that Harry was gay! But she’d find out eventually. Eleanor just held tight and tried her best to make it look like they were okay, but she would look up and see in his eyes that he just wanted everything to end. She couldn’t very well quit her job, because she quiet enjoyed the boys and spending time with them, she just wished that it was on different terms.

~

“No problem. So where’s Harry? He out getting your cake?”

“Nope. He’s uh…he’s in L.A. with Taylor.” Louis said sinking into one of the chairs by the dining room table.

“But boo, your birthday is in mere minutes.”

“You don’t think I know that El?!” Louis yelled. Eleanor visibly shrunk, scared of what Louis might do. “Look, I’m sorry for yelling at you, but I just wish he was here.”

“I’m sorry boo. You want me to make you some tea?”

“Nah, I think I’ll just go to bed. You know where the guest bedroom is, Night El,” Louis said getting up and walking towards his bedroom.

“Hey Lou,” She called out. Louis turned around to look at her. “Happy Birthday,”

“Thanks babe. G’night.”

~

BUZZ

The blinking light from his phone alerted him to having received a text message earlier; probably when he was asleep.

[From Hazza ;) 04:58]

Hey boo I’m flying back to London! Don’t think that I’d miss your birthday, or forget to give you your present ;)

[From Hazza ;) 06:47]

Boo I’m so sorry. I’m still coming but…

[From Management 07:00]

The only way you and Harry can go out today is if you bring Taylor and Eleanor with you.

[From Hazza ;) 07:10]

I’m guessing they texted you, ’cause I just got mine.

[From Hazza ;) 08:33]

Boo I’ll be there in an hour, please wake up!

Louis didn’t know whether to be sad or happy. He’d have his Hazza back, but Taylor had to be there. Eleanor he didn’t mind, ’cause she would just look interested in case any paps were around; but Taylor, she’d be all over Harry, and he doesn’t know if he could handle that.

[From Lou 9:10]

Haz I can’t wait for you to get home! But I don’t know how I feel about Taylor coming. And I know you’ll say that it’s the same with Eleanor but you know it’s not! El at least knows about us and doesn’t care if we hold hands under the table! But Taylor…she’ll be all over you, and I don’t know if I can handle that.

[From Hazza ;) 9:11]

Don’t you dare do this! It’s your birthday and I want nothing more than to spend it with you. Besides I haven’t even given you your present yet :(

[From Lou 9:13]

You got me a present? :D

[From Hazza ;) 9:14]

Yeah, but it’s not the kind you can unwrap if you know what I mean ;)

[From Lou 9:16]

I think taking off your clothes counts as unwrapping…

[From Hazza ;) 9:20]

Then you can unwrap me after me :) only if you promise to come out today. I know it won’t be what we hoped, but I swear I’ll make up for it tonight.

[From Lou 9:23]

Promise?

[From Hazza ;) 9:24]

‘Course

[From Lou 9:30]

Alright fine.

[From Hazza ;) 9:32]

Good, now come open the door!

Louis leapt out of bed and through his flat to find Harry standing opposite the door. He took a second to open it though. Looking through the peep hole he did see Taylor standing next to him. He desperately wanted to see Harry, and desperately wanted Taylor to disappear. Ultimately opening the door, he breathed a sigh of relief, pain, and

“Happy Birthday Lou,” Harry said. His voice was deep and husky and that’s one thing that always made Louis weak at the knees. No words were needed as Louis flung himself into Harry’s arms and buried his face in the boy’s neck inhaling exactly how he smelled at his moment in time. He could feel Harry’s arm wrap around his waist and pull him tighter. Knowing that this looked more than platonic to Taylor, Louis evidentially let go and turned toward her.

“Happy Birthday,” She said sweetly.

“Thanks,” Louis replied enveloping her in a hug, a short one at that.

“Morning everyone,” a voice from behind them said. It was Eleanor walking toward the door in her pj’s.

“Hi, I’m Taylor,” She said introducing herself and shaking Eleanor’s hand.

“Eleanor, nice to meet you.” The distaste in her voice was evident, or was that sleep?

“So,” Harry began. “How about the three of us take this birthday boy out?” He proposed. There were mumbles of ‘sounds great’ ‘sure’ and ‘I’ve got nothing better to do’ out of the chorus of people and Harry took it anyway.

“Great, so Taylor why don’t you take a seat in the living room, and Lou and El can go and get dressed and I’m gonna go to the loo real quick,”

“Alright,” Taylor said walking toward the living room.

Louis and Eleanor walked into Louis’ room, while Harry walked into the guest bedroom.

As soon as the door was closed Louis was gripping Eleanor for dear life as he whisper shouted.

“He’s here El! He actually came!”

“And you doubted him! Now put me down Tomlinson. Where’s Harry anyway?

“Here,” Harry said coming out of the closet (NO!) The closet acted as a walkway between bedrooms so, that if needed, Harry or Eleanor could travel in between bedrooms to avoid suspicions.

“And you said having this put in was a stupid idea,” Harry said walking over and pressing a kiss to Louis’ lips. He tasted of peppermint and cherries.

“I still think it is,” Louis said between kisses. “God I’ve missed you.”

“Lou, it’s only been like a week,” Harry laughed.

“Yeah, but for you it’s a week without me, and with her,” Louis said gesturing to the door.

“She’s not that bad,” Harry said trying to reason with Louis.

“Don’t give me that,” Louis said moving over to the closet to pull on some clothes. “I know management wanted you to spend time with her, but does everything you guys do have to be out in the middle of everywhere? It’s like asking for attention!”

“Well that’s what they want Lou! To throw everyone off this whole ‘Stylinson’ thing.”

“I know Haz, but the fans already know, and they’re the most accepting people! So why can’t we be together?” Louis asked tugging at Harry’s hands.

“‘Because gay guys don’t sell songs singing about girls,’”

Louis dropped Harry’s hands and moved over to the bathroom to fix his hair. “That damn shpeel from management. They’re all fucking insane, I swear.”

“I know boo,” Harry said moving towards Louis and wrapping his arms around his waist. “But what we do in our house,” he said as he kissed lightly on Louis’ neck. “They have no control over,”

“True,” Louis said turning around and wrapping his arms around Harry’s neck. Pressing their lips together was always one of Louis’ favorite feelings, because Harry would pour every part of him into a kiss; everything he was feeling. It was desperate and loving and sensual and wanting and sexual and Louis just wanted to rip off Harry’s clothes and fuck him on the bed right now.

“Ahem,”

Pulling back from the kiss stood Eleanor dressed and ready to go. “Hate to interrupt—”

“No you don’t,” Harry cut her off.

“Watch it Styles,” She said pointing a finger at him. “But there’s still a very naïve girl sitting in the living room.”

“Tonight boo, without a doubt,” Harry said winking before walking back into the closet to go to the guest bedroom.

Louis sat on the bed with a defeated expression across his face. All of his thoughts were HarryHarryHarry but how could he bring himself to basically go on a double date with Eleanor and Taylor? He felt arms wrap around his shoulders and he wanted them to be broad and muscular, but they were small and dainty. He loved El, he really did, but sometimes, all he wanted was Harry. Not Harry naked and riding his dick like the sex god he was, but just Harry; cuddling on the couch watching some sappy movie only half paying attention to it.

“C’mon love, you know he’s yours,” Eleanor said rubbing his arm.

“I know,” Louis said getting up and walking towards the door. “But a little reassurance never hurt right?”

~

“All I’m saying is your fans were completely rude to me! Not to mention delirious,”

“Rude? Delirious? What the hell could our fans have said to you?”

“Everyone is calling me a beard! Like what the hell is that about? And saying that you’re prettier than me? What does that have to do with anything, and it’s not even true!”

“Excuse you?”

“Oh what? You think you’re prettier than me?”

“Oh I know I am sweetcheeks.”

“You’re so full of yourself,” Taylor said rolling her eyes and Louis and walking into the kitchen.

“You’re the one talking about ‘its love’ and marriage and shit. He’s fucking 18 for Christ’s sake!” Louis yelled pointing at Harry who tried to stay out of the conversation. “He’s known you all of a month and you’re talking about marrying the bloke! And you say I’m full of myself,” Louis finalized taking a bottle of water from the fridge to calm his nerves. He was only slightly drunk, but it was his birthday and he could do whatever the hell he wanted; even curse out Taylor Swift.

“You’re just jealous! I see your relationship with Eleanor dwindling and you’re just jealous of what Harry and I have!”

“Oh and what exactly do you and Harry have?”

“We’re dating!”

“Bitch please,”

“You want a piece of me Tomlinson?”

“No hunny I want the whole damn thing!” Louis said making a move for Taylor.

“Enough!” Harry yelled stepping in between the pair. “Louis, just—just go to your room.” He said it coming out harsher than intended. Seeing the look of hurt in his eyes Harry immediately regretted his words. He wanted to take it back, but Taylor was still standing in the middle of his living room.

“And you,” Harry began.

“Look I get that he’s your friend but—”

“Get out,” he interrupted.

“Excuse me?”

“Get the fuck out of my house,”

“Are you really gonna talk to your girlfriend like that?”

So many things came to Harry’s mind, but he had to maintain a respectful level. “We’re not dating. We never were. Now, get the fuck out of my house.” Harry said ushering her toward the door.

“You’re gonna regret this,” she said walking out the door. Turning around to face him, she looked up into his eyes. “Oh you’re so gonna regret this,”

“Did you even like me? Or was I just another track for your next album?”

Her mouth fell open in mock horror. Her hand collided with his face before he even had time to realize what happened. It was just the surging pain across his face and her walking down the hall toward the elevator and that was the last he saw of her.

A sudden wash of relief flooded his body as he closed the door, only to be replaced with anguish because the only person he wanted to be with probably wanted nothing to do with him. Walking over to the door he found it was locked.

“Louis open up,” Harry yelled through the door. Pressing his ear to the door he heard the faint whimpers of Louis crying. Louis was the strongest person he knew. And when the strongest person you know cries, it darn near breaks your heart. “Lou please,” Harry pleaded. “I know I shouldn’t have said what I said to you, but you know it’s not what I meant I just—” He cut himself off because he didn’t know exactly how to explain it. Plus he was only half sure that Louis was still listening to him; if he even started listening in the first place.

Harry walked away from the door and to the guest bedroom closet. Louis was smart enough to lock the door, but he never remembered this passageway. The moved articles of clothing out of his way and pushed up against the wall until it caved in revealing the other closet containing his and Louis’ clothes. Opening the closet door he saw Louis curled up under the duvet. He looked so small, and the broken sobs emitting from him just made him that much smaller.

Harry removed his jacket and shirt before climbing into the bed with Louis.

“Dammit I forgot to lock that,” Louis muttered.

Harry kissed up and down the boy’s neck. “You always do,”

“I can’t believe you told me to leave,” Louis said trying to shove Harry off of him halfheartedly. He missed how Harry would leave kisses up and down his body, but he was trying to be mad at Harry not succumb to his every touch.

“I just didn’t want things to get any worse,” Harry said trying to explain as he rubbed circles in the boy’s side, trying to get him to open up. “I told her that we weren’t dating and I told her to leave Lou. You know that I love you and only you.”

“I love you to Haz, but next time why don’t you pick a nicer girl?” Louis asked turning to face Harry and burry his head in the warmth of his chest.

“I thought she was nice! Everything about Taylor said she was ‘America’s Sweetheart’. How was I supposed to know that she’d be a bitch?”

“It’s always the nice ones you gotta watch out for Haz!” Louis laughed. “Do you really think that one girl can write four albums on just a few guys? It seems like every song she writes is about someone!”

“I never really thought about it,” Harry said staring off into space. “I guess it does make sense.”

Louis hummed in response as he tried to dig himself deeper into Harry’s chest; he was just so warm. “So,” he said looking up into emerald eyes. “It’s still my birthday,” he said running his fingers lightly up and down Harry’s arm.

“That it is,” Harry said.

“And you still haven’t given me my present.”

“Is me not being here present enough?”

“It is if you’re naked.”

“Louis!” Harry exclaimed.

“What? It’s my birthday, and that’s what I want.”

Harry got out of the bed and removed his jeans. Clad only in his black boxers he crawled back into bed.

“Uh uh. I said naked.”

“Work for it Tomlinson,” Harry said before taking Louis’ lips in his own. With one arm balancing his weight he moved one hand up under Louis’ shirt and tweaked at the boy’s nipples causing him to moan in appreciation. His tongue swiped across his bottom lip and Louis opened his mouth to allow more of Harry to fill his senses.

Harry’s hand moved down across Louis’ tummy to play with the hem of his boxers; pulling at them lightly to give Louis a hint as to what he wanted. Louis rolled over so he was on top of Harry. Straddling the younger boy he tore of his shirt while Harry simultaneously undid his belt buckle and took it off. Louis leaned down and attacked Harry’s chest with his teeth and tongue. Ravishing at the fact that he had Harry back and all to himself, he pulled and tugged on every spot he could sink his teeth into. Harry would hiss and that would only spur Louis on more. Harry moved on hand down toward Louis’ hair and played with it for a second causing the elder to mew. Harry tugged at Louis’ hair and pulled him upward reconnecting their lips once more. Harry was mumbling incoherent statements in between kisses about wanting to blow Louis and get fucked into the mattress. Louis just smiled and laughed about how eager he was.

Kissing his way down Harry’s chest he reached the hem of his boxers and tugged at them with his teeth; pulling up ever so slightly so that a little bit of air hit his dick but then he released it, causing it to snap back and for Harry to let out a little yelp. Louis smirked up at Harry before pulling off his boxers completely and throwing them to god knows where in their bedroom.

“Told you I wanted you naked,” Louis said looking at Harry with lust ridden eyes.

“Well now that you’ve gotten what you wanted, how about something that I want?”

“And what would that be?”

“I think you’re wearing too many clothes. Take it off, take it off,” Harry started to sing. Louis just laughed and got off of the bed to remove his jeans and boxers. Harry watched him undress and lay on the edge of the bed in fascination.

“What? It’s like you’ve never seen me before,” Louis said kicking his clothes to a corner of the room.

“Not in a week,” Harry reprimanded.

“Aww Harry,” Louis said running a hand through Harry’s curls. Positioning his head at the head of his dick he said suck and Harry obliged like he always did. It was a slow heat that caused Louis to tip his head back and moan Harry’s name. Harry was always good with his mouth. He knew to hollow out his cheeks when he wanted to go a little farther and when pulling back he’d lick the slit of Louis’ dick before taking it all in again. His movements stopped and he looked up at Louis who looked down at him. It was a form of silent communication but each knew what the other wanted. Louis moved his other hand to Harry’s curls as well. Harry hollowed out his cheeks and waited patiently for Louis to start moving. He knew that Louis loved to face fuck Harry, even though Harry hated it. But it was his birthday, so he’d allow Louis to use him to his content. Every thrust was hitting the back of Harry’s throat and tears started to form in his eyes. He loved pleasing Louis, and yes it was his birthday, but dammit Harry couldn’t take anymore. He tried to pull back but Louis was too far gone. He’d lost all control and just had to endure the pain until Louis came. It actually wasn’t that long before hot spurts of cum were shooting down Harry’s throat and he tried his best to swallow it all but as usual some did escape when he removed his head from Louis’ dick.

Getting up on his knees he go up so he was eye level with Louis and forced his tongue into the elders mouth forcing him to taste himself as their hands roamed across each other’s bodies.

“Why’d you cum?” Harry asked panting.

“I’ll cum again later, I just needed a release,” Louis said kissing Harry again. “But first, it’s your turn,” Louis said pushing Harry down onto the bed so that he was lying face up. “Bring your knees up for me babe,” Louis said as he helped Harry lift his legs and hold them in place.

His hands roamed up and down Harry’s thighs, before he attached his lips to them. He kissed his way down before flattening his tongue over Harry’s hole and licking a strip up. Harry let out a moan in pleasure as Louis worked on his tight puckered hole stretching him out with his tongue. The feeling was incredible and Harry was astonished that Louis had even gone this far because Louis hated rimming. He’d do everything under the sun except rimming, and now here he was licking at Harry’s hole poking his tongue in and out of the tight space to feel Harry loosen and contract around it.

Louis stuck a finger into his mouth and easily slid it into Harry’s hole while he continued to lick around it. “So tight for me baby,” Louis said. “It’s only been a week, and you feel like you haven’t been fucked in ages,” He continued as his finger thrusts in and out of Harry’s opening and curling his finger to hit that bundle of nerves that had Harry screaming his name, arching his back off the bed, and writhing in pleasure. Louis slipped in another finger and began to scissor the boy open, readying him for his dick. Harry tried to push back on Louis’ fingers to try and take more of it in, but Louis moved his hand up to Harry’s hips and pushed down trying to keep the boy in place. He liked when Harry was antsy; it gave him a sort of empowerment that he could do this to Harry, and he had all this power over the boy.

“Lou, please I’m ready. God just fuck me,” Harry said as his hand moved up and down on his shaft. He desperately wanted to cum, and he probably could’ve. Louis wouldn’t have cared, but he wanted to cum with Louis inside of him, not just off his fingers.

“Tsk tsk Harry. Always so impatient,” Louis said as he spit in his hand and began to pump his dick before lining up at Harry’s entrance. “But I don’t think you want it enough.”

“Please Louis oh God, I want you,”

“Beg for it,” Louis commanded.

“Bite me. Suck me. Make me succumb to your every whim. I don’t wanna be able to walk or sit down tomorrow or even five minutes after it’s over. Just fuck me relentlessly and cum all over my face,”

Louis looked down at the boy, like someone the L.A. air had changed him. He doesn’t know what spurred this kind of thing in Harry, but he liked it. Without response to Harry’s begging, he pushed in slowly so Harry could adjust. Steadying himself he looked up at Harry to see his face contort in pleasure and his mouth fall into a small ‘o’ as Louis continued to push into him.

Harry felt like he was being split into two, but not once did he regret it. Sure he could’ve used more prepping, but he desperately wanted Louis inside of him and didn’t think he could last another second if he didn’t. Louis’ size always seemed to astound him as he wiggled around his dick to try and get comfortable. Harry nodded his head to give Louis conformation to move. The empty feeling hurt, more than the fullness did. He liked being filled with Louis’ dick and that’s all he wanted.

“Yeah baby, fill me up,” Harry moaned as he grabbed his dick and began to pump in time with Louis’ thrusts. It might’ve been that his stamina had depleted or that he was just desperate for Louis’ touch, but Harry could feel his orgasm already approaching. They’d only just started and he didn’t wanna cum yet so he regretfully let go of his dick and just enjoyed being fucked.

“So tight baby; like a virgin.” Louis said as he picked up the pace on his thrusts. Fucking Harry was always his second favorite thing to do besides kissing Harry. He loved how Harry would just lay there and take it. He didn’t complain about how fast or how slow Louis was going. He’d just moan and groan and sometimes he would squint his eyes if the pain was too much but then he’d be arching his back and clawing at Louis’ back leaving red marks at the sheer pleasure of his orgasm.

Louis could feel the familiar coiling in the pit of his stomach as his thrusts began to falter. “Fuck baby I’m gonna cum,” Louis exclaimed as he pulled out of Harry and moved up on the bed so he was on top of him. A few good pumps on his dick and his vision went white as he shot out white hot spurts of cum all over Harry’s face and chest. He fell to the side a bit but used his hand to hold him up. “That was so good,” Louis said laughing.

“Yeah, yeah it was. B-But erm Lou, would you uh,” Harry said pointing at his dick. The tip was red and leaking and his stood flat against his stomach.

“Oh yeah no problem,” Louis said moving from his position to get in front of Harry and take him in his mouth. He sucked and lapped at Harry’s dick while Harry threaded his fingers through Louis’ hair urging him to continue. Louis flattened his tongue to lap at the underside of Harry’s cock and lick across the straining vein that ran across. He came up and sucked on the head of Harry’s dick till he was shooting his entire load down the back of Louis’ throat. Louis swallowed and then crawled up to Harry to cuddle into the boys’ side. Harry lay there for a few minutes brushing at Louis’ arm with his fingertips but mostly stayed still basking in the afterglow of his orgasm. Soon he got up to go to the bathroom to clean himself off. Coming back out, he tackled Louis with kisses covering his entire body and then got behind Louis and pulled him close.

“I’ve missed you,” Louis said quietly.

“Lou, we’ve been over this. It was only a week.” Harry said trying to reassure the boy.

“I mean the old you. You know as well as I do that this past month as been strained. We’ve drifted apart Haz and this finally feels like we’re coming back together again.”

“I love you and no one else, and don’t you ever forget it. You mean the world to me Lou, and I will do whatever it takes to get us back to us.”

Louis didn’t reply. He just snuggled deeper into Harry’s embrace and sighed contently.

“Happy Birthday Lou,


End file.
